Super Smash Bros. for Shadow Gem
700px Super Smash Bros. for Shadow Gem'' est un jeu de l'univers Super Smash Bros. sorti en 2017, sur Shadow Gem. Le jeu a été développé par Bandai Namco, Nintendo, Shadow Team, Sega, GameFreak et Hal Laboratory et édité par Nintendo. Le Super Smash Bros. est spécialisé sur le graphisme 4K. Le jeu reçoit une bonne critique, informations supplémentaires en bas. Cet opus garde le même système de jeu que ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''et ''Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U. ''Les graphismes sont toute fois améliorés. Modes de jeu '''Combats *Combat *Combat en équipe *Combat à 8 Extras *Mode Classique Le mode classique est composé d'une multitude de combats prédéterminés que le joueur doit essayer de gagner, ponctué de mini-stages avec des cibles à détruire et où il y a 5 difficultés, allant de débutant à expert. Les combats sont tirés au hasard, mais avec un thème donné (par exemple, la première arène et ses personnages ont un lien avec Super Mario), le personnage combat un personnage géant, en métal, plusieurs personnages à la fois ou une multitude de personnages de force moindre, mais il peut aussi y avoir des cibles à détruire. Le combat final se déroule contre la Créa-Main (qui dispose d'un capital de point de vie que le joueur doit lui faire perdre). Il y a parfois quelques modifications des paramètres des combats (par exemple, des matchs par équipes). Ce mode est disponible jusqu'à deux joueurs maximum. *Mode All-Stars Le mode All-Star permet d'affronter des personnages de diverses séries dans des stages leur appartenant. Cela va dans l'ordre chronologique d'apparition des jeux : on commence par combattre Mr. Game and Watch du jeu Game and Watch apparu en 1980 qui est sur son stage Stade 2D no 2 puis le joueur finit par Olimar de Pikmin sorti en 2003 sur le stage Planète Lointaine. Seul R.O.B, Dillon, Mage Noir, Chibi Robo, Shovel Knight et Crash n'ont pas de stage tiré de leur série. Ce mode peut se jouer à 2 joueurs. Il n'est disponible que si tous les personnages ont été débloqués. *Mode Entrainement Le mode Entrainement permet au joueur de se familiariser et de s'entraîner avec les personnages, les attaques, les stades etc... Dans ce mode, un menu déroulant à gauche de l'écran apparaît et vous permet de choisir les objets à faire apparaître, la vitesse du combat et des autres choses... Ce mode peut se jouer à deux joueurs maximum. *Aventure Smash Un mode qui consiste en une chasse aux améliorations dans un gigantesque niveau pendant cinq minutes afin d'augmenter le plus possible les statistiques du personnage joué pour le combat final. *Boutique/Galerie de trophées Provenant de Melee, sont de retour les trophées, ces statuettes de personnages de jeux vidéo et d'objets qui en donnent une brève histoire ou une description. Vous les débloquez en jouant au mode Classique ou en les achetant à la boutique (comme dans SSB4). *Personnalisation des personnages L'Emisphère Subspacial FLASH (nouveau mode histoire), apparaît dans le jeu. Le jeu'' introduit un mode aventure nommé '''L'Émissaire subspatial FLASH' qui fait suite à l'Emisphère Subspacial (de Brawl). Ce mode dispose de nombreux niveaux à défilement horizontal et de multiples boss à vaincre, entrecoupés de cinématiques expliquant l'histoire. Il introduit un groupe d'antagonistes nommé Armée subspatiale, qui est contrôlé par Zarek, nouveau antagoniste du jeu. On apprendra que ce dernier, est le père de Tabbou. Tous les personnages du jeu apparaîssent sauf les personnages de DLC. Options ''' Personnages center|450px|Liste des personnages ?? personnages sont confirmés pour être jouable dans le jeu (?? de plus que le précédent opus qui en comptait 52). Sheik et Samus sans armure ne sont plus autonomes et retournent à l'état de transformations de Zelda et Samus. *1. Le jeu est présenté à l'E3, avec une bande-annonce de 20 minutes où '''Mario est l'objet d'une grande apparition et où les nouvelles fonctionnalités sont révélé. Une semaine plus tard, Nintendo poste sur sa chaîne Youtube, sur son site web et sur son compte Facebook une nouvelle bande-annonce qui confirme le retour des autres (Luigi, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Kirby, Samus,Captain Falcon, Falco, Fox, Yoshi, Harmonie, Bowser, Peach, Link et Zelda). *2. À l'E3 de cettte année là, Nintendo présenta une nouvelle bande-annonce qui révélait l'Inkling '''et '''Krystal, et confirmait aussi Bowser Jr et''' Duck Hunt'. *3. Après les conférences sur le DLC de[[ Shadow Generations| ''Shadow Generations]], une bande-annonce est présenté, révélant '''''Shadow the Hedgehog,' Waddle Dee'' et le stage Windy Hill et confirmant '''Ness, Roi Dadidou, Mega Man, Ike '''et Sonic. ' Quelques jours plus tard, de nouvelles conférences ont lieu en confirmant les pokémons: '''Lucario', Mewtwo, Dracaufeu, Roudoudou, Carapuce et Amphinobi. *4. Nintendo confirme sur Miiverse que toutes les variantes des combattants Mii seront de retour, et en révèle deux nouvelles : Le Mii Spécial '''et en confirmant le retour de '''Marth, Villageois, Roy, Little Mac, R.O.B, Olimar '''et '''Ganondorf. *5. De nouvelles conférences ont lieux pour la sortie du jeu Mario Party Stars. Link Cartoon, Shulk, Pit, Daraen '''et '''Wolf sont confirmés pour être de retour, tandis que Waluigi'', Tails, ''Chibi-Robo' et Banjo & Kazzoie sont révélés. *6. ' '''Nintendo poste plusieurs bande-annonces et images sur ses chaînes Youtube et Facebook en plus de sur Miiverse pour confirmer '''Snake, Ice Climbers '''et révéler '''Knuckles, Rayman et' Dillon. *'7. '''De nouvelles conférences ont lieux où Nintendo convie à nouveau le Club Nintendo et des journalistes. Les nouvelles fonctionnalités sont expliquées en détails avec une immense bande-annonce de 30 minutes qui révélait un max d'information sur le jeu et confirmait les vétérans suivants : '''Pichu et Meta Knight et en révélant Dixie Kong '''et Raichu et révélant aussi qu'il y aura probablement un dlc 3 mois après la sortie du jeu. ' *8. Nintendo révèle une dernière fois' des infos sur le jeu ,' ils révèlent de nouveaux' personnages jouables 'Captain Toad '(possibilité de choisir '''Captain Toadette), Kamek 'et '''Mage Noir. ' MARIO.JPG LUIGI.JPG PEACH.JPG YOSHI.JPG HARMONIE & LUMA.JPG BOWSER.JPG BOWSER JR.JPG WARIO.JPG DONKEY KONG.JPG DIDDY KONG.JPG LINK.JPG ZELDA.JPG GANONDORF.JPG LINK CARTOON.JPG FOX.JPG FALCO.JPG WOLF.JPG SAMUS.JPG PIT.JPG KIRBY1.JPG ROI DADIDOU.JPG META KNIGHT.JPG PIKACHU.JPG PICHU.JPG DRACAUFEU .JPG CARAPUCE.JPG LUCARIO.JPG MEWTWO.JPG RONDOUDOU.JPG OLIMAR.JPG VILLAGEOIS.JPG SHULK.JPG MEGA MAN.JPG LITTLE MAC.JPG DUCK HUNT.JPG IKE.JPG MARTH.JPG ROY.JPG NESS.JPG LUCAS.JPG ICE CLIMBERS.JPG CAPTAIN FALCON.JPG PAC-MAN.JPG R.O.B.JPG SONIC.JPG LUCINA.png SNAKE.png SSBSG Amphinobi.JPG SSBSG Daraen.JPG Nouveaux personnages centre|670px WALUIGI.JPG CAPTAIN TOAD.png KAMEK1.JPG Fe.png SSBSG Banjo.png SSBSG Krystal.png CHIBI-ROBO.png SHADOW1.JPG TAILS.png Knuckles SSBSG.png gt.png WADDLE DEE.png INKLING.JPG DILLON.png DARK SAMUS.png MAGE NOIR.jpg gty.png DIXIE KONG.JPG Déverrouillage * Waluigi : Jouer à 5 matchs * Captain Toad : Jouer à 10 matchs * Daraen = Jouer avec Marth ou Ike 5 fois * Lucas : Jouer à 15 matchs * Kamek : Jouer au mode classique une fois * Banjo and Kazzoie: Jouer avec Diddy Kong 10 fois * Dixie Kong : Jouer avec Donkey Kong ou Diddy Kong 5 fois * Wolf : Jouer avec Fox ou Falco 5 fois * Pichu : Jouer à 20 matchs ou jouer le mode classique avec Pikachu * Mewtwo : Jouer à 25 matchs ou jouer avec Lucario 5 fois * Rondoudou : Jouer à 30 matchs * Amphinobi : Jouer avec Carapuce 10 fois * Lucina : Jouer à 35 matchs ou jouer le mode classique avec Ike ou Marth * Duck Hunt : Jouer à 40 matchs * Roy : Jouer avec Marth ou Ike 5 fois * Dark Samus : Jouer à 50 matchs ou jouer le mode classique avec Samus * R.O.B : Jouer à 55 matchs * Shadow : Jouer à 60 matchs ou jouer le mode classique avec Sonic * Knuckles : Jouer à 70 matchs ou jouer le mode classique avec Tails * Krystal : Jouer à l'Aventure Smash 10 fois * Chibi-Robo : Jouer à 75 matchs * Snake : Jouer à 85 matchs * Rayman : Jouer à 90 matchs ou terminer le mode histoire * Dillon : Jouer à 95 matchs ou terminer le mode histoire * Shovel Knight : Jouer à ce jeu plus de 30 heures * Skull Kidd : Jouer à ce jeu plus de 100 heures * Mage Noir : Jouer à 100 matchs Couleurs alternatifs Super Smash Bros. for Shadow Gem/Couleurs alternatifs DLC Après la diffusion du jeu, Shadow Team annonce un scrutin aura lieu. Comme dans son prédécesseur, les fans ont la possibilité de choisir les personnages qu'ils choiterais voir : http://fr.fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:5934 Du contenu additionnel est commercialisé après la sortie du jeu. Différents objets de customisation et tenues sont proposés régulièrement pour les combattants Mii. Le premier personnage supplémentaire ajouté est '''Paper Mario, la version papier du célèbre plombier, Mario, de l'univers Super Mario qui a a joui de nombreux fans dans ses jeux. 1 jour après Mr. Game et Watch de l'univers Mr. Game & Watch et Crash de Crash Bandicoot. Et le personnage Evoli de l'univers Pokémon fait son apparition, avec deux trophées aide: Sticks et Gray Fox, et aussi quelques stades ont été rajoutés. * Paper Mario '''(Super Mario) * '''Evoli (Pokémon) * Mr Game & Watch '''(Mr. Game et Watch) * '''Crash (Crash Bandicoot) SSBSHADOWGEM Paper Mario.JPG Mr. Game&Watch.png yh.png ge.png Stades SSBSG Alona.jpg AMIIBO FESTIVAL1.JPG AREA 3.JPG BOXING RING.JPG BREATH OF THE WILD.JPG Bridge of Eldin .JPG Corneria .JPG DELFINO PLAZA.JPG DREAMLAND.JPG GERUDO VALLEY.JPG GREEN GREENS.JPG GREEN HILL.png JUNGLE HIJNXS.JPG KONGO JUNGLE 64 .JPG MARIO CIRCUIT.JPG MUSHROOM KINGTOM U.JPG OLD FERRUM TOWN.JPG POKéPARK.JPG SALTSPRAY RIG.JPG SKYWORLD.JPG SSBSG Super Belle Hill.jpg SSBSG Temple.jpg SSBSG Temple of Time.jpg TORTIMER ISLAND.JPG WILLY CASTLE.JPG WINDY HILL .JPG WUHU ISLAND.JPG SSBSG Yoshi's Island.jpg RAINBOW ROAD.JPG GAUR PLAIN.JPG BOWSER'S KEEP.JPG PIRATE SHIP.JPG Trophée Aide Comme dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl et'' Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U'', les trophées aides font apparition dans ce jeu avec de nouveaux personnages qui seront incarnés par le trophée aide qui garde la même apparence que dans Super Smash Bros 3DS/Wii U : FRèRE MARTO.jpg CHAIN CHOMP.jpg CARROTIN .jpg SSBSG Andross.jpg y.jpg BULBORB.jpg g.jpg CHROM1.jpg DR WRIGHT.jpg ELEC MANN.jpg GHIRAHIM.jpg GRAY FOX.jpg JEFF.jpg KNUCKLE JOE.jpg LYN.jpg METROID.jpg POPPY BROS Jr..jpg Rambi1.png SABLE PRINCE.jpg SPIKE.jpg STARMAN SSBSG.jpg yt.jpg SSBSG Squawks.jpg TINGLE.jpg Wonder Red SSBSG1.png Amiibo Déjà apparu dans son prédécesseur, un Amiibo est un accessoire qui vous permet d'interagir directement avec vos jeux compatibles avec les amiibo. Super Smash Bros. for Shadow Gem peut lire vos Amiibo et les transformer en ce que nous appelons des "joueurs figurines" qui se joindront au combat, que ce soit en équipe avec vous ou pour vous affronter ! Les "joueurs figurines" seront capables de combattre par eux-mêmes et gagneront en habileté, vitesse et puissance. Selon la manière de leur enseigner, les capacités et même les personnalités des joueurs figurines évolueront. Ainsi chaque Amiibo deviendra unique. jouter des joueurs figurines est facile. Depuis l'écran de sélection des personnages lors d'un combat en mode Smash, touchez le point de contact CCP avec votre amiibo et un joueur figurine apparaîtra dans un emplacement de combattant vide. Plus vos "joueurs figurines" combattent, plus ils gagneront des niveaux rapidement. Plus leur niveau est élevé, meilleures seront leurs statistiques d'attaque et de défense. Le niveau maximal pour un FIG est de 50. Les niveaux des joueurs figurines augmentent plus vite si vous jouez chez un ami ou s'ils affrontent d'autres FIG. Les Amiibo Super Smash Bros. peuvent être réutilisés dans ce jeu. La Shadow Team, en plus de ses Amiibo, ont crée cinq nouveaux amiibos celui de: Shadow the Hedgehog, Captain Toad, Dillon,' Paper Mario' et Skull Kidd. centre|300px Galerie nb.JPG|Logo du jeu bd.JPG|Mario Pikachu SSBSG.JPG|Pikachu n.JPG|Cyro Falco , couleur alternatif de Falco Classic Sonic SSBSG.JPG|Classic Sonic Bowser Skelet SSBSG.JPG|Bowser Skelet - couleur alternatif de Bowser Classic Sonic SSBSG-2.JPG|Classic Sonic - couleur alternatif de Sonic Waluigi SSBSG.JPG|Waluigi ff.JPG|Le retour de Wolf Wolf SSBSG.JPG|Wolf Captain Toad SSBSG.JPG|Captain Toad Metal Sonic SSBSG.JPG|Metal Sonic - couleur alternatif de Sonic M&L RPG SSBSG.JPG|Mario & Luigi RPG - couleur alternatif de Mario & Luigi yu.JPG|Shadow u.JPG|Shovel Knight Evoli SSBSHADOWGEM.JPG|Evoli Paper Mario SSBSHADOWGEM.JPG|Paper Mario z (2).JPG Capture (2).JPG Galacta Knight SSBSG.png|Galacta Knight - Couleur alternative de Meta Knight SSBSG Bandana Dee.png|Bandana Waddle Dee Anecdotes *On peut constater que Pit Maléfique a été supprimer pour Dark Samus, ce que préfère les fans. *Dr. Mario devient une couleur alternative de Mario. et plus un personnage à part tout comme Zelda/Sheik et Samus/Samus sans armure. *Link Enfant (Young Link) est le seul personnage de Melee a ne pas apparaître dans le jeu. *Daisy avait été confirmé mais a été enlevé. *Entraineuse Wii Fit et Pit Maléfique n'apparaissent pas dans le jeu. Catégorie:Univers Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Sur Shadow Gem Catégorie:Shadow Team Catégorie:Edité par Sega Catégorie:Développé par Sonic Team Catégorie:Jeux en Solo Catégorie:Jeux en Multijoueur Catégorie:Jeux sur des consoles de salon Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Jeux de Combat Catégorie:En 2D Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. for Shadow Gem Catégorie:Jeux Crossovers Catégorie:Jeux Crossovers de Combat